tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Revive)
|master= Luviagelita Edelfelt |jspirit= ディオメデス |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= C |agility= A++ |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A+ |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Disengage |skill2value= B |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |skill4= Eyesight of Divine Detection |skill4value= B |np1= Theá Voithóntas Árma |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A+ |np2= Theótita Adikitís |np2target= Anti-Divine |np2rank= B |np3= Diomídi Antallagís |np3target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np3rank= B }}|affiliation = Luviagelita Edelfelt's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'3"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = Greece|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Red|likes = Cars (the faster, the better)|dislikes = Acts of dishonor|talent = Capable of never showing hubris|enemy = Achilles, |imagecol = Blue|armament = Chariot, spear, armor}}Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Luviagelita Edelfelt in the Revived Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Revive''. Rider is one of the three Servants in the war who has the potential capability to kill Lancer. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is Diomedes (ディオメデス, Diomedesu), one of the many famous Greek heroes who fought in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trojan_War Trojan War] along with Achilles, Odysseus and Ajax. He was renowned to have been the second best warrior after Achilles in the Greek Army that laid siege to the city of Troy. He is also a member of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epigoni Epigoni], being the mightiest warrior among the others in the group. Before the Trojan War, Rider's father [[Tydeus|'Tydeus']] was part of a group of seven kings (known as the Seven Against Thebes), who battled against the city of Thebes (the Greek one, not the allied Trojan one) and were all killed. Rider, along with the sons of the other kings swore revenge against Thebes, they formed the 'Epigoni'. Tens years after the death of his father, Rider along with other Epigoni avenged the deaths of the Seven Against Thebes when they defeated the city's army in battle. Rider was one of many who were bound by an oath to honor the marriage of Menelaus and Helen of Sparta, when the Trojan prince Paris stole Helen and took her back to Troy, Rider was summoned by Menelaus' brother Agamemnon to fight the Trojans and recover Helen back to Menelaus, as he had sworn the oath like many others. Rider was the youngest and most military experienced of the Greek kings who sailed to Troy, he was also chosen by the goddess Athena to become her personal and favorite warrior. He was also the only warrior along with Odysseus who partook in stealth raid operations during nighttime. During the war, Rider battled Aeneas and would've killed him with his spear but Aphrodite intervened to save her son, as a result Rider ended up wounding the goddess instead of his intended target. Upon learning that Aphrodite had been injured by Rider from Apollo, Ares the god of war decided to join the battle and aid the Trojans, Athena decided to aid Rider in the fight against Ares by driving his chariot while invisible due to wearing the Helmet of Hades. When they dueled, Rider was able to wound Ares in the stomach with the same spear he pierced Aphrodite with, thus being the only human to succeed in injuring two Olympian deities in a single day. He defeated Hektor many many times during the Trojan War, though he was unable to slay the famed prince of Troy due to Olympian intervention, as it was already fated that Achilles will be the one to kill him. Many famous warriors who fought for Troy fell at the hands of Rider to the point that they feared him more than they feared Achilles himself. At the funeral games dedicated to Patroclus, Rider was the one who won all the competitions. He and Achilles would come to a major dispute with one another during the later stages of the Trojan War. It began when the warrior queen Penthesilea and her Amazons marched into battle against the Greeks, during the battle Rider slew two of Penthesilea's finest warriors named Alcibie and Derimacheia, while Achilles himself killed Penthesilea in a duel. Upon seeing Penthesilea's body, Achilles felt remorse for having to kill her, however Rider's cousin Thersites mocked Achilles for mourning over the enemy he just killed, Achilles became enraged at Thersites and ended up killing him with a single blow. Only Rider mourned for Thersites since the latter was known to have been a callous, despicable person to everyone else. Rider wanted to to kill Achilles for Thersites' death, but the other leaders persuaded the two mightiest Achaean warriors against fighting each other. Eventually, Rider calmed himself and agreed to reconcile with Achilles, though he would never forgive him for what had happened. Rider along with Odysseus took the Palladium, the image of Athena, from the city of Troy during the night as it was prophesied that the city wouldn't fall unless the Palladium was taken from it. Rider was one of the many Greeks inside the Trojan Horse as part of Odysseus' strategy to finally take the city. After the war ended and the Greeks returned back to their homes, Rider discovered that his wife had been unfaithful to him as a result of Aphrodite's influence, her form of punishing Rider because he wounded her during the war. Rider then left for Italy where he established many cities and eventually he made peace with Aeneas and founded a city named after Aphrodite as a peace offering to the goddess, therefore receiving her forgiveness. He would eventually die peacefully of old age. Appearance Rider's appearance is described as truly to be that of a noble warrior of great intelligence. His armor, that has three different versions of its appearance, is considered to be just as majestic in look as one would imagine Greek armor to be. Rider's eyes always shows a look that he is constantly taking in all the information from the object or person he is staring at. Personality Rider is an honorable and very wise soul through and through. In battle, he shows an expression that is perfectly stern and serious, always calm and never showing any sign of worry or anger even when it appears that he is losing. He shows himself as a valiant, humble and modest character. Rider is very loyal to his Master Luviagelita Edelfelt and has no issue in dedicating his life to her service, he is willing to protect Luvia even it requires his own sacrifice to ensure it. Luvia in turn, regards her Servant highly and is accepting of whatever advice (no matter how comforting or harsh) he gives her. He is not a warrior who likes to boast about his achievements, but he is not afraid to talk back to his enemies or even his allies, pointing out every flaw or mistake he sees, which turns out to be terrifyingly accurate. Unlike other legendary warriors from his homeland, Rider shows greater temperament and uprightness as someone befitting of the term Hero. Role He is summoned by Luviagelita Edelfelt at her family's main residence in Finland two weeks before the beginning of the Revived Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, the catalyst Luvia used to summon him was the cloth of the bag Rider used to carry the Palladium away from Troy. He travels to Japan with his Master where the Revived Holy Grail War will take place as she sets up residence in Shinto. On the first night of the war, Rider and his Master first prepare to meet and battle against Rin Tohsaka and her Servant, upon meeting them, both Rider and Rin's Servant Assassin engage in the war's first battle. However, their duel is cut short when both Archer and Caster show up and interfere, both Rider and Assassin successfully protect their Masters and escape. After seeing the capabilities of her rival's Servant as well as Rider, Luvia (with Rider's suggestion) decides that allying with Rin is the best course of action. They head for Tohsaka manor only to find it is under attack by Caster, Berserker and Caster's statue warriors. Rider helps in aiding Assassin's Master in retreating from her manor. Later, after Luvia and Rin take in the fact that the Masters of Berserker and Caster have joined forces, making them the biggest threat of the war, Rider states that they will need to ally with another Master if they want to have a chance in defeat the Caster/Berserker alliance. Some time after, both Rider and Luvia sense Raymond Ezard and Lancer at the mall, but then Caster appears before Luvia and Rider intending on preventing Rider's Master and Raymond from allying. Seeing themselves surrounded by Caster's statue warriors, both Lancer and Rider team up in protecting their Masters and escaping from the mall, they are soon ambushed by Berserker when they get to the rooftop, but Assassin uses explosives and incendiary shurikens to stall the invisible mad Servant, enabling Rider and Lancer to get their Masters to safety. Luvia and Rider follow Raymond and Lancer to Raymond's apartment and explain to him about the situation so far. In the end, Raymond reluctantly agrees to ally with Luvia and Rin in stopping the Caster/Berserker alliance. Luvia and Rider settle at the apartment for a time, until Harold Radcliffe shows up with Saber and the other D.M.E.S. members intending on capturing Raymond dead or alive. Saber uses his Noble Phantasm, Lamh Dearg, which forces Rider, Luvia, Raymond, Lancer and Rakshana out of the apartment in a demoralizing state. Despite being at a disadvantage, Rider along with Lancer manage to hold their own against Saber, but Raymond's friend Rakshana dies forcing Raymond to have Lancer use Gáe Bolg via Command Spell to kill the D.M.E.S. member responsible for Rakshana's death, Harold Radcliffe and the others are forced to retreat. Per Raymond's request, Luvia and Rider take Rakshana's lifeless body to Kotomine church where she'll be buried, however Assassin shows up saying that the Caster/Berserker alliance are on the move, intending on killing both Saber's and Lancer's Masters. Assassin goes on ahead while Rider and Luvia follow behind to Fuyuki docks, where they see that Caster's statue warriors have surrounded the area. Rider uses his Noble Phantasm, Theá Voithóntas Árma, to charge straight through the statue warriors in order to get to Raymond. Eventually, they reunite with Raymond and Lancer and escape the docks as Harold Radcliffe and the remaining D.M.E.S. members are killed off by the Caster/Berserker alliance. A few days after, Assassin, Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya visit Rider, Luvia, Raymond and Lancer at Luvia's residence. Assassin speaks with Rider and Lancer while they drink sake with him while, debating about their situation in the Revived Holy Grail War while reminiscing about their past and the people they met. As the Assassin/Lancer/Rider triple alliance begins to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle, Raymond is kidnapped by the Einzbern maids. When they learn about Raymond and where he is currently being held hostage, Shirou guides Rider, Lancer and Luvia to the Einzbern residence in the forest outskirts of the city. Rider and Lancer charge into the residence, killing the maids who are defending the place. They manage to find Raymond and almost escape from the residence until Berserker and Jubstacheit von Einzbern stop them, Rider decides to fight Berserker alone while the others escape. Knowing it is going to be a really difficult battle due to his opponent being Perseus, Rider gives everything he has to try and take down Berserker. Though he manages to successfully hit Berserker with his Noble Phantasm, Theótita Adikitís, it isn't enough to kill the mad Servant as Rider is struck down by Berserker's Harpe. Having no regrets and was glad that a person like Luvia was his Master, Rider dies with a smile on his face. He becomes the third Servant to be eliminated in the Revived Holy Grail War. Abilities Rider clearly shows that he is indeed everything as his legends states him to be in a battle. While he shows calmness and a tactical mind, his method of fighting is like that of a man of war relishing his battles. This brutality has always been cited in his legend as his killing spree on the battlefield was almost impossible to stop. He does not hold back to any opponent and absolutely shows no mercy even if it's a mere skirmish or a friendly spar. Even though he is merciless, Rider still has considerable amount of self-restraint. In battle, he stands out and emits an intimidating aura. During the course of the Trojan War, it was not Achilles who was feared the most by the Trojans, but Rider. Both Lancer and Assassin admit that they understand what those warriors must've felt when they had to fight Diomedes in combat, and Lancer's Master Raymond Ezard describes Rider's method of fighting as something you would see from a certain violent fighting game. Rider is very skilled with his Noble Phantasm spear, Theótita Adikitís, being able to deal with even enemies who get in at close range. Rider is perfectly aware about the disadvantages that carrying his spear holds, and yet he has managed to work out a way to make it difficult for his opponent to land a hit on him. According to Assassin, Rider's level of spearmanship rivals that of Tadakatsu Honda. Rider is also incredibly fast and agile, as expected from a Rider-class Servant, though only Saber surpasses him in terms of speed, while Assassin surpasses him in terms of quick reaction time. However, the moment he brings forth his chariot, Theá Voithóntas Árma, Rider would be able to keep up with Caílte mac Rónáin's natural speed. Rider's armor, Diomídi Antallagís, has three different versions of it's appearance and each one grants him a unique ability as long as he is wearing that particular version of his armor. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Rider Class Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Rider Category:Rider-class Servants Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Greek Heroic Spirits